Celestial Dragon Slayer Crystal Moonlight!
by Lillemy2611
Summary: em i have maid the made the person myself and just want to se if people will like it :) its not 100% a fanfic


**Celestial Dragon Slayer Crystal Moonlight!**

Crystal has been a Fairy tail member since she was 14 years old, she is now 18 years old, her magic is the lost magic Celestial Dragon Slayer, she was trained by the dragon Draco, there training started when she was 5 years old and ended when she was 10 years old, because he disappeared with the other dragons on the date July 7, X777, and no one know why they all disappeared at the same date. And now back to tell you more about Crystals magic, ass you know now she is a Celestial Dragon Slayer, that means she is the maker of the Celestial Spirit Keys, she is the one who has made and set the rules on these keys, but only a Celestial Wizard can use and what I mean about that is Crystal cannot use the keys herself, the only key she can use is the Dragon Keys there are 7 keys in total, and with her magic she also controls the Dragon Lacrima and decides who gets one and who don't and she can take the lacrima away for the carrier, she also has dragon slayer powers ofc, like Celestial Dragon's Roar, Eta Claw, Meteor Strike, Flail and Pillar that's her basic spells and her are her advanced spells, Spatial void: Draconid, Dark Matter, Circumpolar Lodestar and First Great One. Crystal is also the first in line to be Dragon Queen and Fairy tails 9th master, and you are probably wondering why she is in first in line to be the 9th master well that is because her biological Mom is Mavis who is the first master and she built fairy tail, and since Laxus Dreyar don't want that spot any more she don't have to fight for it, so that's why. (now since this is a story and I don't have any pics of her or drawing I will try my best to tell you what she looks like and what she dresses in), Crystal has long ice blond hair **(almost white)** , her eyes dos actual look like the galaxy, her lips are rosy and glossy and full **(she is beautiful)** she has many every day outfits but I will tell you what she's wearing when she's going to work and etc., she's wears a white top that is kind of reviling but not very much it's a long sleeve top the sleeves on the top goas down in a triangle on her hand and goas around her middle finger like a ring on both arms, and she has a whit skirt with a belt that her keys hang on, she wares high heels and they are white with lases up her leg and tied in a bow on the back of her leg, she also as a jacket she have a cape in white with the fairy tail emblem on in black, and last but not least her Fairy tail mark **(tattoo)** is on her Right thigh right below where her skirt ends is the mark in bright white. **(that's the best I can try to describe it, and keep in mind that Crystal I a character I have come up with myself, she is not a Real fairy tail Character)**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning (Flashback form her training and meeting Draco)**

 **(5-year-old Crystal Moonlight)**

Crystal walked true the woods I tears, trying to find the dragon her mom had read a book about as a nighttime story one night, hoping the dragon was real and wanted to train her to be strong. Her mom had just died, and she did not know who her dad was, so she went looking for this dragon named Draco a Celestial Dragon, she had only heard about him in her nighttime story noting more, suddenly Crystal her a loud roar and then a voice.

"who dares to wake a dragon in the midst of his beauty sleep!"

"I am so sorry mister dragon"

"who are so you?"

"my name is Crystal Vermillion Moonlight and you sir?!"

"nice to meet you Crystal, I am the Draco!"

"emm you seem nice!"

"ha-ha tnx you seem nice to, now tell my how old are you? And come out for behind that tree young lady!"

"I-I am 5 years old"

Crystal do as the dragon said and stop hiding form him, he seemed nice so why be afraid of him right?

"your only 5, where is your mon child?"

"she died, I came looking for you!"

"you came looking for me and why is that?"

"I-I-I was wondering if you wanted to train me to be a Dragon slayer sir!"

"A Dragon Slayer You Said?"

"Yes?"

"well I suppose I could do that, but do you believe your strong enough to handle it child?"

"Yes, I do!"

"good girl!"

Draco stated training Crystal, she become much stronger then I thought, she was going to be, and the training continued for 5 more years, and on July 7, X777 Draco disappeared, and Crystal was alone again.

 **(10-years-old Crystal Moonlight)**

Crystal was now 10 and was going form cave to cave and looked for Draco but there was no sign of him anywhere, Crystal eventually became very frustrated and decided it was time to stop looking for someone who do not want to be found, she started exploring the world. Crystal then found an egg, she thought it was a dragon egg, but it turns out it wasn't a dragon egg.

"Wow something is happening whit my egg?!"

The egg shattered and out came a cat (Exceed), she was white and had wings and a cute little gold and white dress.

"Wow your beautiful!"

"aa well thank you, you are to!"

"what's your name?"

"my name is Marie! And you miss?!"

"Nice to meet you Marie, I a Crystal!"

"nice to meet you!"

and Crystal and Marie talked all night long and become best friends, the friends stated exploring the world together, it was now 3 days till Crystal turned 14 years old and the friend decided it was time to join a guild, and they decided on fairy tail, when the got to the guilds front doors they got very existed, Crystal was now 14 years old since it took then 4 days to get to Magnolia.

 **(14-years-old Crystal Moonlight)**

Crystal opened the doors to fairy tail and went up to Makarov, and he gave her the mark and she was so happy she could scream.

 **I will continue this in chapter 2, Hope everyone likes it is not exactly a fanfic, I have made Crystal myself, she is the main character, but I will have many fairy tail character in the story** **sorry for the short chapter but I wrote a very long description off her :)**


End file.
